


Ash/Virus

by Shadowstrider



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Virus, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: In order to repent for his earlier actions, Mewtwo seeks to help Ash and his companions when he discovers that something horrifying has infected the boy.





	1. Kanto Tomboy

Pokérus, the official name given to the Pokémon Virus, was one of the subjects that Pokémon experts still had very little knowledge of. As its name suggests, it was a virus that infected Pokémon. Depending on the particular strain, the infection lasted anything between 1 and 4 days, giving the affected Pokémon mild flu –like symptoms, but also greatly enhancing the ability of the Pokémon to adapt and learn, turning battles and encounters into invaluable sources of experience, leading to the popular theory that the virus was used by Pokémon to improve their breeding quality. 

Unfortunately, due both to the brief duration of the infection as well as the rarity of the infection in the first place, as well as the fact that a Pokémon would become immune to the virus after their first infection and despite the highly contagious nature of the virus, research so far had been very limited.

Human infections were unheard of and it was the opinion of experts that due to the great biological differences between humans and Pokémon, human infection by Pokérus was a clinical impossibility. But it should never be forgotten that the world of Pokémon held many secrets, just waiting for the dawn of discovery.

*

Mewtwo had, due to the circumstances of his ‘creation’ and his early existence, a great interest in genetics, genetical manipulation and cloning. Due to this, the case of Ash Ketchum had become a very interesting research project for him. He had recognised that Ash was different from all of the other humans he had come into contact with when the boy had been able to survive the crossfire between the Original Pokémon and its clone.

Fascinated by this event, he had analysed the samples that he had collected from the boy before the battle. What he had found had surprised him so much that he still had difficulty wrapping his mind around it. Ash had been infected with a strain of Pokérus that had mutated, writing itself into his genetic code, turning itself into a chronic infection. As with Pokémon, the virus empowered Ash, but in his case the virus had given his cells an extreme ability to heal and resist damage. This is what had enabled him to survive the battle between the two most powerful Psychic Pokémon on the planet. 

But the gift came with a cost. The rapid healing and increased resistance also left him unable to physically mature, this ability requiring a tremendous amount of energy every day and even with the amount of food that Ash consumed, he was using his own bio-energy to feed the virus, a source which was rapidly being depleted.

Mewtwo’s studies had found that humans produce an increased amount of bio-energy as they matured, reflecting the enormous changes that their bodies were undergoing. The virus had so far been feeding off of this extra amount, which is why Ash had suffered no ill effects so far, but as soon as this extra energy was consumed and the virus started to feed on the energy that he needed to sustain everyday life, he would suffer a rapid decline.

Despite Mewtwo’s best efforts to find a cure, in an attempt to repent for his earlier actions, he had come up empty-handed. The best that the Psychic Pokémon could come up with was a temporary measure to ensure that Ash would have the necessary bio-energy to feed the virus. But from what he knew of the boy, he was certain that he would never agree to the plan. In any case, Mewtwo still had his fellow clones to protect, so he couldn’t risk exposing himself to the boy and his companions. Internal debate had raged inside of Mewtwo over the last few weeks, the Pokémon unsure about what he should do. 

But the other day he had discovered that the virus, in an effort to survive the probable demise of its host, had started to mutate further, developing the ability to excrete pheromones to lure sexual partners to the boy, as it would then be able to use the boy’s ejaculate to infiltrate another host. This explained both the boy’s older companion’s obsession with courting women and the obsessive feelings that his female companion was developing for Ash, although fortunately the older companion’s attempts at courtship were disastrous. 

In addition, Mewtwo had discovered to his horror that the virus sought to have the girl impregnated, using its pheromones to further develop the boy and girl’s bodies, as it would be able to feed for longer from something that still had a lifetime of growing to do. Of course, this entailed completely taking over the mind of the girl, turning her into little better than an incubator. This struck far too close to home for Mewtwo and he had little choice but to intervene, in order to save the children from the virus. 

*

It was darkest night when Mewtwo started his intervention. Staying in the shadows surrounding the campsite that the boy and his companions were currently using, he used his abilities to reach out to their sleeping minds. The older companion was unsuited for his plan due to having passed puberty and the Pokémon outside of their Pokéballs would likely only interfere, so he put them into a deep slumber.

Focusing on the sleeping children, he used both Confusion and Hypnosis on them, the attacks amplified with his enormous power, soon having the children leave their sleeping bags, heading in a daze towards the nearby stream.

Keeping to the shadows, Mewtwo floated behind them, making sure that no other humans or Pokémon would interfere by using his Pressure Ability to empty the area. Soon the children had reached the stream, the water reflecting the gentle moonlight. Without further ado the children started to remove their clothes, their dazed minds responding to Mewtwo illusion’s of a morning bath, completely unaware of their companion right next to them.

Ash wasted little time in removing his black T-shirt, his blue trousers and black boxers following in short order to form a messy pile on the grassy bank. Misty also undressed relatively quickly, her yellow crop top soon joined by her jean shorts and pink panties in a neat pile on the grass. The pale moonlight played over their bodies, the paler areas usually covered by their swimsuits contrasting with their sun-kissed limbs. Due to the amount of hiking and climbing that the children had done since the start of their journey, they were very fit, their bodies slim with wiry muscles. Ash’s infection only arrested his growth after the infection, leaving him with his fit body, but also with a small hairless penis that crowned an equally hairless and smooth scrotum. In contrast, Misty’s growth was evidenced by the slight swellings behind her cherry pink nipples and the hint of a curve to her hips. Her vulva, still hairless, was starting to lose some of its puffiness, her labia starting to develop into proper petals to cover the flower of her sex.

Still dazed, both nude children entered the stream, shivering at the coolness of the water, their nipples immediately becoming hard with Ash’s scrotum drawing tight. He stayed close to the shore, while Misty started to swim around, the children acting as they normally would for their baths. 

Hidden in the shadows, Mewtwo’s surveyed the situation calmly. In order for Ash to survive, he would need to take the extra bio-energy the girl was producing and transfer it to the boy by using a modified version of Power Swap, which would work best if the children were sharing their psychic auras, which in the present circumstances would best be achieved at the moment of conception. As the virus had been busy preparing them for this, Mewtwo would use the circumstances to eliminate both the virus before it could infect the girl, transfer the energy to the boy and use the awakened maternal instincts in the girl to get her far away from the virus.

He knew that the other powerful Pokémon would not long ignore his usage of Pressure, so time was of the essence. Exerting his psychic influence over the children, he made their arousal spike, passion coursing through their veins as he made them leave the stream, the illusion of normalcy having given him the necessary opening to force these radical changes onto their minds. The effects were immediately visible, Ash’s immature penis stiffening and curving upwards, while Misty’s labia were opened slightly, her clit throbbing as it too was filled with blood, her breasts aching as her desire grew.

Letting their instincts take control of their minds and making them aware of each other, Mewtwo watched as the children locked eyes, the girl’s blue eyes and the boy’s brown orbs burning with desire. Soon they were in each other’s arms, their hands trailing down backs and kneading tight soft asses as their lips were locked together, their tongues battling for domination. As far as Mewtwo knew, in matters such as these the male usually took the lead, but as he saw Misty force Ash onto the soft grass, her hips straddling him as she rubbed her dripping sex against the shaft of his throbbing penis, he thought that it suited her personality, a personality he couldn’t allow the virus to consume.

Taking firm lead of the sexual duet, Misty raised herself above Ash and slowly slipped her sex onto his rigid penis. Being as tomboyish as she was, she had long ago lost the thin membrane guarding her birth canal, leaving no barrier to impede the boy’s penis as it strove to fill her, but the tightness of her virgin cunt meant that she had to slowly lower herself down onto him before she was able to sheathe him completely inside of her.

Taking a few moments to savour the feeling of full penetration, their chests heaving as the gasped from the exertion, they were soon overwhelmed by their desires. Building up a rhythm, Ash used his hips to sink his penis ever deeper into Misty, his hands soon palming her growing chest, his fingers tweaking the hard pink nipples that adorned them. Using the hands planted onto his hairless chest and moving her hips, Misty forced herself ever faster down onto his prick, her tight warm walls squeezing the invading organ as she tried to mash her aching clit against his pelvis. A fine layer of perspiration was building up on their bodies as their moans got ever louder, the fire of pleasure racing along their nerves.

Noting that Ash’s aura was starting to rapidly expand, signalling that the boy was not far from orgasm, Mewtwo knew that it was time for the last phase of his plan. Floating towards the copulating couple, he kept himself hidden from their awareness, which wasn’t too difficult as their minds were consumed with their pleasure. With both of his hands aimed at the bouncing young girl’s pelvis, he waited patiently, power crackling at his fingertips.

With an explosive moan Ash forced his hips upwards, pleasure blasting through him as his young dick jerked again and again, his seed racing to fill the girl’s womb, where a fertile egg waited, the virus following in the streams of his ejaculate. As her egg was penetrated by a single sperm, Mewtwo felt the couple’s psychic auras overlap at the moment that they created new life. With a sweep of his left hand from the girl towards Ash, he transferred her extra bio-energy to the boy while he clenched his right fist, using Barrier to isolate the virus that was concentrated in the rest of Ash’s ejaculate. Satisfied that the transfer of bio-energy had been a success, he swung his left arm back to her pelvis and used Psystrike to eradicate the virus from her body, the power of the attack causing a resonance with her psychic aura, tipping her over into an explosive orgasm, her mouth opening in a wordless cry as the pleasure burned through her soul, her body rigid where it was still impaled on the boy’s.

Mewtwo barely had time to be satisfied with the results of his intervention before Misty toppled off of Ash, the intense orgasm having sent her straight to sleep. Noting that the boy wasn’t in much of a better shape, Mewtwo used his telekinesis to quickly wash the children with water from the stream, using his psychic abilities to make sure that they slept. Again utilising telekinesis, he moved the children and their clothes back to their campsite, manoeuvring them into their sleeping bags. He was aware that they would probably be alarmed by their state of undress when they awoke in the morning, but they would most likely explain it away as something they did in their sleep.

Wiping the night’s events from their minds, he manipulated the girl’s mind a bit more. Sharpening her maternal instincts, he made sure that her desire to return home was powerful enough to overcome the effect of the virus. She would soon enough realise that she was carrying new life and Mewtwo didn’t know how she would react, but from what he had glimpsed in her mind, he thought she would welcome the chance to have a child, her desire for family being very strong. He just hoped that time away from the virus would make her strong enough to resist its influence if she met Ash again.

As for the boy, he would survive... for now. Mewtwo was uncertain about where this course of events was headed, but he knew that he needed to protect this brave and kind boy from the virus inside of him.

END


	2. Siblings of Hoenn

Mewtwo silently floated across the night sky, his Pressure Ability keeping other Pokémon out of his way. Approaching the Cerulean City Gym, he started to descend towards the ground, until he came to a stop floating near one of the windows on the top floor of the building. Through the window he saw Ash’s former travelling companion sleeping peacefully on her bed, her infant daughter sleeping next to her in a cradle.

He had visited the gym every now and then since his intervention almost a year ago, monitoring how the young girl’s life had changed. Although it had been difficult for her to run the gym as her pregnancy progressed; with the begrudging help of her sisters she had managed to ensure that the gym maintained its standards in terms of battles for any challengers. After she had given birth, she had noticeably improved as a Gym Leader, her daughter seeming to inspire new levels of confidence and creativity inside of her. Even the gym’s Pokémon seemed to have improved, their attacks far sharper than before. 

Mewtwo’s biggest concern had been how the infant’s life would be and as such he was pleased to see the small being growing up surrounded by love. Even her mother’s sisters gave her warm attention, leaving the infant truly blessed. Any regrets he had about what he had done that night faded in the face of the obvious love that the girl had for her daughter and the strength that the infant inspired in her.

He was brought back to reality as he saw that the infant had awakened and was staring at him with her violet eyes. Using Psychic, he touched her mind and as she had done before, she responded in kind. Psychic abilities amongst humans were uncommon and he wasn’t aware of any psychics in her family, so he was left to deduce that his meddling in her conception had given her these abilities. 

As always when he used his powers like this, the gym’s loyal Pokémon rushed to their master’s infant’s defence. It was a testament to the girl’s abilities as a trainer and her love for her Pokémon that he was suddenly surrounded, despite his Pressure Ability and the fact that he could easily destroy the assembled Water-types. But he wasn’t here to fight, so he simply turned around and floated away, confident that he was on the right path.

*

Unfortunately, in the past year Mewtwo had been unable to achieve any meaningful progress in his research on the virus, which meant that he now found himself in a similar position to the one he had been in previously. While travelling through the region of Hoenn, Ash had managed to attract two new companions and it hadn’t been long before the virus had started to influence them. 

The new female companion would be doomed to the same fate he had saved the Cerulean Gym Leader from if he didn’t intervene. Brock, as Mewtwo had learnt he was called, was still in the thrall of the virus, but as always his pathetic attempts at seduction ensured that he was unable to attract any new females to Ash. To counter this, the virus had managed to awaken the same desires in the new female companion’s brother, but due to his very young age, he was unable to understand these urges and so they were subconsciously turned into a desire for his sister. Most concerningly, the virus inside of Ash had almost completely devoured the extra bio-energy Mewtwo had managed to transfer to him from his former companion. 

As such, Mewtwo had little choice but to do the same as he had done last time. Ash would be saved with the extra bio-energy from the female companion, who in turn would be saved as her awakened maternal instincts and desire to be in the spotlight would lead her away from the boy. To save her brother, he would need to get him away from his sister and Ash, but he was not quite sure yet how to achieve that.

*

Again Mewtwo chose the darkest part of the night as the perfect time for his intervention. Staying in the shadows, he used his abilities to put Brock and the quartet’s Pokémon into a deep slumber. Utilising both Confusion and Hypnosis, he brought the siblings and Ash under his control. He had practised with his abilities during the last year, making it no longer necessary to lull their minds with an illusion of normal activity before he could take full control.

Having the threesome climb out of their sleeping bags, he made them move a short distance away to a large patch of soft grass. Sticking to the shadows of the surrounding woods, Mewtwo ensured that they would be undisturbed by using his Pressure Ability. Satisfied that the area was secure, he made the children remove their clothing.

Much like before, Ash wasted little time in removing his black T-shirt, blue trousers and black boxers, the discarded items soon forming an untidy pile on the grass. The female companion’s brother was also undressed in short order, his brown shorts, green shirt and white briefs forming a far neater pile. His sister took longer, her red T-shirt and sky blue bra soon joined by her white skirt, dark blue bike shorts and matching sky blue panties in a tidy pile on the grass. 

The trio’s sun-exposed areas contrasted markedly with the paler skin usually hidden by their bathing suits, especially with the sun as fierce as it was here in Hoenn. All of them had wiry muscles and slim builds due to their constant walking and hiking. Whereas his former companion’s growth in contrast to his had been noticeable at the time, the difference between Ash and his new female companion was stunning, as the boy’s body hadn’t changed since Mewtwo had last seen it. Her nether lips had matured and become thinner, invisible hairs starting to grow on her vulva, her buttocks and hips flaring out while her breasts had grown to almost fit a palm, her nipples turning a darker shade of pink. Mewtwo was uncertain why she was so developed for her age, as her brother showed no signs of such early growth. Much like Ash, his scrotum and penis were hairless, but his were even smaller, suiting his younger body.

Mindful of the fact that he would need to do more interventions this night that last time, Mewtwo decided to start by saving Ash, as that was the priority. Using his psychic dominance over their minds, he made the older children’s arousal grow. Just as previously, the effects on the children were very visible, Ash’s young hairless penis stiffening and curving upwards as it filled with blood, his smooth scrotum drawing tight. Meanwhile the girl’s petals flared open, her throbbing clit emerging from its hood as her nipples hardened and her breasts started to ache, droplets of arousal dripping down her thighs.

Drowning their minds with a need for the pleasure of procreation and aided by their virus altered instincts, Mewtwo watched as the older children practically leapt into each other’s arms. Their hands trailed down soft skin to grab handfuls of tight asses as their tongues sought to dominate each other, twin pairs of blue orbs burning with desire. The new companion’s personality wasn’t as assertive as the Cerulean Gym Leader’s had been, so this time Ash took the lead, slowly forcing the girl to the ground as he stroked his aching prick against her vulva and abdomen. 

Mewtwo was surprised when he saw Ash flip his companion onto her hands and knees, the couple assuming the mating position of Pokémon. As far as he knew, which admittedly was not a lot, this position was quite rare amongst humans in this day and age. He wondered what the reason behind this could be as he watched the boy grabbing her growing breasts with both hands, kneading the mammaries as he started to slip his penis into her lubricated pussy. The girl cried out in pain as Ash’s cock tore through her thin hymen, but Mewtwo used his control over her to dampen the pain. It was slow going for Ash, even with her vagina sufficiently lubricated, but the children moaned in pleasure as he slowly filled her tight warm channel.

Patiently Ash rocked his prick in and out of her tight cunt, until finally he was able to hilt himself inside of her. With her birth channel having been sufficiently opened, they started to fuck in earnest, their hips slamming against each other as they sought their release. The girl moaned as Ash kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples, her tight cunt milking his invading shaft as he sought to bury it as deep inside of her as he could. Ash moaned at the exquisite tightness of her formerly virgin sex, the velvety walls wrapping around his throbbing penis like a vice. Droplets of sweat raced down their bodies as they filled the air with their moans, their bodies rocking against each other as the overwhelming pleasure built up in waves, racing through their nerves.

Ash started to gasp as his pleasure neared the tipping point, his psychic aura expanding with dazzling light. Taking heed of the warning signs, Mewtwo floated closer to the couple, as always hidden from their notice. With a powerful moan Ash buried his penis inside of the girl’s cunt, his orgasm setting his nerves alight as he shot stream after stream of virus infused ejaculate into her vagina, his seed racing towards the awaiting egg in her uterus. As their auras overlapped, Mewtwo sensed the moment of conception and acted quickly, both of his hands aimed at the girl’s pelvis.

With a sweep of his right hand from the girl back towards Ash, he transferred her extra bio-energy with Power Swap to the boy. At the same time he clenched his left fist, using Barrier to completely isolate the virus that followed in the rest of Ash’s ejaculate. With a powerful movement he swung his right arm back to the girl’s pelvis and used Psystrike to destroy the isolated virus. As with the previous intervention, this extra blast of psychic energy managed to resonate with the girl’s psychic aura, making her convulse in orgasm as a wordless cry was ripped from her lips, pleasure burning her nerves as it shot through her body. While she was orgasming, he used his abilities to awaken her maternal instincts and built a burning desire inside of her to shine in the spotlight like she was glowing now in orgasm and would later in pregnancy. It should be sufficient to get her away from the virus’s hold on her mind.

The couple disengaged from each other and lied down on the soft grass, leaving pearly semen to drip form the boy’s flaccid penis and out of her stretched and deflowered cunt. Satisfied that the extra energy transferred from the girl would be enough to feed the virus, he turned his attention to the other issues that required his attention. Deep in thought, he was barely aware as his eyes took in the sight of the now pregnant girl’s pink starfish winking above her stretched sex, her brother’s vacant look at her softly rising chest. Distracted by the discomfort that Ash was radiating due to his need to urinate...

Struck by inspiration, Mewtwo made Ash’s penis return to a fully erect state as the Psychic Pokémon made the boy’s arousal spike once again. Under his command, the pregnant girl’s brother made his way to Ash and squatted over his pelvis, resting his tiny pink anus on top of the older boy’s cock. Supporting her left breast from below, the girl moved towards her brother and manoeuvred her stiff pink nipple into her brother’s wet mouth, at the same time as Ash took a firm hold of the boy’s hips and forced them downwards. The younger boy’s brown eyes filled with tears as his sphincter was forced apart, incredible pain flooding his body from where the invading shaft was filling his rectum. Instinctively he started to suck on his sister’s nipple, driven by a primary instinct, much like her future child would be.

Using his abilities, Mewtwo turned the boy’s teat sucking into a subconscious desire for his mother and the pain of anal penetration into a subconscious desire to get away from Ash. Hoping that it would be enough, he removed the pain from the boy’s conscious mind at the same time as he let Ash’s erection wilt and made the girl remove her nipple from her brother’s mouth. Soon the younger boy was able to gingerly move to a standing position and move away from the older boy, just in time to miss being hit by a stream of amber urine that arched from Ash’s flaccid penis towards the ground.

Now the only remaining issue was to keep the siblings apart from each other long enough for the virus’s hold on the boy to fade. Mewtwo made the boy lie down on his back and made his sister lie on top of him with her groin aimed at his face and her hand reaching out to take a firm grasp of his flaccid penis. With a mental signal from Mewtwo, both started to urinate. The girl’s stream burst from her urethra to splash down onto her brother’s face, making him winch as he was forced to swallow some of the bitter fluid. At the same time, the boy’s stream erupted from his piss slit and his sister was forced to aim the acrid stream onto her face and into her mouth, her eyes watering at the foul taste. Mewtwo used the revulsion that both felt to fuel their subconscious resentment of each other, which would result in them parting ways, but he strengthened their conscious bond. In effect, they would be close, but physically separated siblings.

With that done, he decided to clean up. Using his abilities, he rapidly put the trio into a deep slumber, levitated some water from a stream nearby and used it to clean their bodies, dried them off with a brisk gust of wind and then levitated them back into their sleeping bags. Their clothes he left stacked into neat piles next to their bags. As always, they would be surprised to find themselves naked in the morning, but in the hot Hoenn climate they would probably excuse it as subconscious efforts to keep themselves cool.

As he gazed at the sleeping children, Mewtwo felt a pang of sadness. While he was certain that what he was doing was in the best interests of all, it was still difficult for him to unilaterally change destinies like this. In this case he didn’t know how damaging his changes to the siblings’ bond would be. He would need to monitor them closely and act decisively if he realised the damage was greater than he had intended.

He would continue to fight for Ash, for as long as it took.

END


	3. Hoenn Idol

Mewtwo had been unable to make any progress in his research on Ash’s condition. While his temporary solution was working, he was desperate to find a permanent solution. He owed as much to the boy, but he was also afraid of the possibility that the humans that interacted with Ash would soon discover what was happening, which might place them all in even greater danger.

The only possible avenue of research that was left open to him was the appearance of a new Pokémon in the skies over Hoenn. It was called Deoxys, a word play on its category as the DNA Pokémon, a category that it had earned by being the first known virus to have mutated into a Pokémon.

The parallels to what had happened to the Pokérus inside of Ash were too striking to ignore. Mewtwo was desperate for answers and he knew that he needed to make contact with this Pokémon. 

*

Mewtwo had managed to locate Deoxys, but actually catching up to it was proving to be far more difficult. The DNA Pokémon was able to achieve astonishing levels of speed. It was only because Deoxys intermittently stopped over an area, seemingly searching for something, that Mewtwo hadn’t totally lost track of him. But at this rate, it would only be a matter of time before the extraterrestrial Pokémon escaped beyond his reach.

That being said, Mewtwo had managed to learn a few things about the DNA Pokémon, the most useful of which was that Deoxys created auroras during its searches, possibly as some sort of signal. Whilst Mewtwo was unable to re-create the phenomena accurately, he was confident that he could create something similar enough to draw Deoxys’s attention. Seeing as chasing the Pokémon was a fruitless endeavor, Mewtwo had no other option but to force a meeting. 

*

Having decided to end his pursuit of Deoxys and rather ambush it, Mewtwo was able to devote time to the consequences of his last intervention to save Ash. Unfortunately, of the group of people that he had influenced last time, only the sibling of Ash’s former female travelling companion was physically present in Hoenn, staying with his parents. Luckily, the boy was in constant contact with his sibling via computer, enabling Mewtwo to also observe her to a limited degree. 

The girl seemed to be doing well, judging by her successes in Pokémon Contests in Johto, to the degree that she was now regarded as an idol. Whilst Mewtwo couldn’t be certain, he suspected that she had also changed her competition style, moving away from what Ash had taught her. If this was in fact true, it would mean that she had truly escaped the influence of the virus, which would be a relief to Mewtwo.

But his other observations were troubling. His mental manipulation of the siblings was still working, as evidenced by the fact that no matter how strongly they desired to be physically near each other, their subconscious resentment of each other prevented it. Judging by the nightmares that Mewtwo had witnessed the boy having however, the mental effort to try and reconcile these conflicting desires was affecting him mentally. As his sibling spoke of the same type of nightmares, Mewtwo was forced to conclude that his intervention was having unanticipated consequences.

The subconscious desire to be near his mother that Mewtwo had also implanted in the boy was another area of concern. Seemingly in response to the conflict in his mind, he was seeking ever more comfort from his mother, something which was making the woman very worried. 

With the boy clear of the virus’s pheromones, and as such no longer any danger to his sibling, Mewtwo was determined to undo as much of the damage as he could. Luckily, the boy’s sibling was travelling from Johto to Sinnoh via Hoenn by ship, on her way to compete in a contest. When the ship docked in Slateport City, Mewtwo would be able to get the siblings back together in an effort to undo the damage. 

The only problem was that he also had to take care of Deoxys. He would need to plan his actions carefully, to ensure that he didn’t have to fight two battles at the same time.

*

The waters surrounding Slateport City were the perfect place for his planned ambush of Deoxys. Using a combination of Mist and Aura Sphere, he was able to create a pseudo-aurora, one that would hopefully attract Deoxys. With the area covered in mist, the DNA Pokémon would be hampered in the event of battle and the lack of visibility should keep events hidden from prying eyes, human or otherwise. An uninhabited island lay in this misty area, which was a suitable spot to bring the siblings to as it allowed him much more freedom in his actions. 

Fortunately, using Extrasensory, Mewtwo had detected that Deoxys had taken the bait and was heading straight for the misty area. Unfortunately, the DNA Pokémon was moving far faster than Mewtwo had projected. The end result was that Mewtwo had to take care of both problems in the same night.

*

As always, Mewtwo preferred the darkest part of the night, when the city was sleeping and the area abandoned. Hovering in the air above the sands of the island, he watched as the siblings slept. It had been far easier transporting them here via telekinesis than he had expected, taking into account that he had had to transport the boy from the south-west of Hoenn. 

The boy was dressed in white pyjamas with dark green stripes, whilst his sibling was dressed in a white bathing robe that was stretched by her very pregnant abdomen. Satisfied that the mist would impede any would be trespassers, Mewtwo took control of their minds. Seeing as intercourse gave both pleasure and created a bond in humans, and with the girl already pregnant, he would use the act to overwrite the resentment that he had programmed into them.

Under his control, they quickly grew aroused, with the boy’s stiff prick tenting his pyjama pants whilst the girl’s musk became detectable as her vagina lubricated itself. Mewtwo was just about to order them to undress when he detected Deoxys...

With no time to think, he gave the siblings rapid mental orders as he ascended into the air, moving away from the island. For now they would have to keep themselves busy while he was dealing with Deoxys...

*

Obeying their commands, the siblings stripped. Max hadn’t changed very much since the last time he had been naked in front of his sister, his hard dick still small and hairless, his scrotum only slightly larger, but still smooth. But May had changed significantly, her breasts swollen with milk, her formerly flat abdomen almost obscenely distended by her child, her mound carrying visible hairs.

*

Deoxys tore through the wall of mist, slowing down in alarm as it noticed Mewtwo. Making sure to keep perfectly still, Mewtwo used telepathy to try and explain its need to the DNA Pokémon. It wasn’t interested, instead barraging the area with its own telepathic waves, searching for something.

This continued for a few moments, until Deoxys stopped and started to move back the way it had come. Sighing, Mewtwo used Mist to turn the mist behind Deoxys into a physical barrier. Seemingly unperturbed, it changed course, speeding away to its left. Mewtwo didn’t have the strength to make an all encompassing barrier or the speed to match Deoxys, but he did have Swift. The attack would always hit, no matter how fast the target.

Filled with regret, but left with no choice but to take a sample by force, he pointed his arms at Deoxys and used the attack against it. As the stars shaped energy sped towards it, Deoxys tried to evade, but was eventually forced to take the attack. It did barely any damage, but Mewtwo could sense from Deoxys’s aura that the Pokémon was now angry...

*

On her hands and knees, with her pregnant abdomen and swollen breasts tugged by gravity, May presented her arousal slickened cunt and engorged clit to her brother. Still under Mewtwo’s control, the boy gently took hold of her hips and slowly pushed his immature penis into her still tight sex. Both of them groaned as her tight wet heat enveloped his throbbing prick, the small manhood nudging her internal walls apart.

Aroused as they were, it didn’t take very long for the waves of pleasure that radiated out from their joined genitalia to crest. They crashed into orgasm, lightning dancing up and down their nerves, Max’s dick jerking rhythmically in a dry orgasm.

*

Shifting into its Attack Forme, Deoxys began with a barrage of Psycho Boost. Mewtwo used a mix of Barrier and Counter to defend against the orbs of psychic energy, but he had to grit his teeth as the impacts threatened to overwhelm his defence. Having to divide his powers was leaving him in a very disadvantaged position.

Deoxys had moved closer to him during its attack, so he countered with a barrage of Shadow Balls, hoping to score a hit. Shifting into its Speed Forme, Deoxys easily dodged the attacks...

Mewtwo’s eyes widened in shock as Deoxys used Extreme Speed, slamming into him so fast that Mewtwo had no hope of defending. This allowed Deoxys the chance to use Psycho Boost at point blank range, blasting Mewtwo into the ocean, turning his world black...

*

Having still been under Mewtwo’s control and thus compelled to have intercourse, May had straddled her supine brother and had stimulated his flaccid dick by rubbing the organ with her hot drenched labia. As soon as the organ had been ready for intercourse again, she had impaled herself on it, again making the siblings moan in pleasure as tight heat wrapped around a stiff penis.

But as soon as May had built up a good rhythm as she rode her brother, Mewtwo’s control over them vanished instantly. Their eyes widened in surprise as they suddenly found themselves fucking each other.

“Max... what?!” gasped May, her clit throbbing.

“May... ahh... huh?!” groaned her brother at practically the same time.

There was no denying the fact that they were fucking each other, but the sudden shock of the act, as well as the unfamiliar misty surroundings, lent it a surreal air. As the pleasure pulsed through their bodies, it was even more difficult to focus.

Max looked on mesmerised as his idol sister bounced up and down on him, her swollen tits and pregnant tummy moving entrancingly above where his small cock was thrusting in and out of her pussy. “I’m sorry... sis... but I can’t... ahh... stop... ohh... my hips...” he half sobbed, his young mind unable to process what was happening.

Her awakened maternal instincts overrode any negative feelings that she could experience. Leaning down until the pressure on her pregnant abdomen got too painful, she took her brother by his shoulders and brought him up the rest of the way, until their chests touched. Releasing one shoulder, she manoeuvred one of her aching nipples into his mouth. Instinctively he suckled, surprised at the taste of warm milk flowing into his mouth. Riding her brother, feeling his immature penis going into her, she rubbed his back as she whispered in his ear: “Don’t worry, Max. I’m sure that this is just a dream. But even... ahh... even if it isn’t, it isn’t your fault... Ahh fuck... Just let it go... I’ve missed you so much...” 

Calmed by her words, he relented, sucking on her breast as he drove his hips up into her. Soon he was overcome by the pleasure as his nerves burned with ecstasy, causing him to orgasm again. Seeing the pure pleasure on her brother’s face and feeling his spasm inside of her, May was also tipped over into orgasm with a loud moan. Locking eyes, the siblings watched each other drown in pleasure... a pleasure that soon overwrote their bond, both conscious and subconscious...

*

Deoxys turned to leave, but was surprised as a wall of water rose up before it. Turning, it faced Mewtwo as the Genetic Pokémon rose out of the ocean, eyes burning with power. Now solely focused on Deoxys, Mewtwo attacked with a massive barrage of Shadow Balls. As before, Deoxys nimbly avoided them. Wanting to finish the battle, it also hurled multiple Swifts at Mewtwo, leaving him unable to mount a defence, before going for the kill with Extreme Speed.

But Mewtwo no longer had its attention divided. As Swift after Swift smashed into him, he used Miracle Eye and Future Sight to lock onto Deoxys. Just before the DNA Pokémon rammed him again, he used his last trick: Psystrike. A Move that was unique to Mewtwo, Deoxys was caught completely defenceless as the psychic energy overwhelmed it. With a savage swing of his arm, Mewtwo followed it up with Psycho Cut, directly to the gem at the centre of Deoxys, the viral core. 

Reaching out, Mewtwo grasped the sliver of crystal that had broken off... Almost driven mad with pain, Deoxys attacked with a weapon that had nearly destroyed it: Hyper Beam. Mewtwo stood no chance at that range, but still he smiled, victorious, as the energy blasted him into unconsciousness...

*

The next day both siblings woke up in their beds, having had their first peaceful night in some months, their dream already half forgotten, but their bond stronger than ever...

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
